familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Thatcher, Arizona
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 4865 |population_density_km2 = 280.4 |population_density_sq_mi = 726.1 |timezone = MST (no DST) |utc_offset = -7 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 32 |latm = 49 |lats = 58 |latNS = N |longd = 109 |longm = 45 |longs = 46 |longEW = W |timezone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 85552 |area_code = 928 |GNIS_id = 12277 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 04-73420 |blank1_name = |blank1_info = |website = Town of Thatcher |footnotes = }} Thatcher is a town in Graham County, Arizona, United States. According to the 2010 Census, the population of the town is 4,865. It is part of the Safford Micropolitan Statistical Area. Thatcher is the home of Eastern Arizona College (EAC), a college that offers two year degrees and includes a nursing school.http://www.eac.edu/ Geography Thatcher is located at (32.832685, -109.762879). The town is centered in the Upper Gila River Valley with one of Arizona's famous Madrean Sky Islands towering to the south and the Gila River to the north. According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , including of water. Demographics 2013 Estimate }} As of the census of 2000, there were 4,022 people, 1,281 households, and 927 families residing in the town. The population density was 919.4 people per square mile (355.4/km²). There were 1,427 housing units at an average density of 326.2 per square mile (126.1/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 84.73% White, 0.77% Black or African American, 1.84% Native American, 0.52% Asian, 0.07% Pacific Islander, 9.87% from other races, and 2.19% from two or more races. 19.54% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 1,281 households out of which 36.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.3% were married couples living together, 9.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.6% were non-families. 19.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.94 and the average family size was 3.37. In the town the population was spread out with 27.6% under the age of 18, 22.8% from 18 to 24, 18.9% from 25 to 44, 18.3% from 45 to 64, and 12.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 25 years. For every 100 females there were 87.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 83.5 males. The median income for a household in the town was $32,412, and the median income for a family was $40,392. Males had a median income of $35,815 versus $20,964 for females. The per capita income for the town was $12,961. About 12.8% of the population and 20.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 22.6% of those under the age of 18 and 5.1% of those 65 and older. Emergency Response In Thatcher, police services are provided by the Thatcher Police Department, often in conjunction with Eastern Arizona College Police and the Graham County Sheriff's Office. Emergency 911 services are provided by the 24/7 dispatch center of the Graham County Sheriff's Office. Fire services are provided by the all volunteer Thatcher Fire Department, which has the capability to respond with various types of equipment, including several fire engines and a ladder truck. Mount Graham Regional Medical Center is the medical services provider for the area. History Thatcher was originally settled by members of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. The first settler was John M. Moody who arrived in Thatcher with his wife and children in 1881.Andrew Jenson. Encyclopedic History of the Church. (Salt Lake City: Deseret News Press, 1941) p. 870. accessed via infobase CD library Eastern Arizona College traces its history to the St. Joseph Stake Academy started by the church in nearby Central. Central is also the location of the Gila Valley Arizona Temple. Notable people * Spencer W. Kimball, former president of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. Although not born in the community, he lived here from the age of three until his 20s. * Don Lancaster, early print on demand and personal computer pioneer, involved in the keyboard design of the Apple I computer. * Jess Mortensen, former coach and NCAA-champion track athlete from USC and former world record holder in decathlon. See also * The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints in Arizona References External links * Town website * County website Category:Settlements established in 1881 Category:Towns in Graham County, Arizona Category:Safford, Arizona micropolitan area Category:Towns in Arizona